Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 6 = 4$
Add $6$ to both sides: $(7x - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $7x = 10$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{10}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{7}$